


Lukewarm

by zeek_the_random



Series: Zeek Does MMoM 2020 [3]
Category: Specimen (1996)
Genre: F/M, MMoM 2020, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2020, character's powers make sex difficult, fantasy about an encounter ending differently, it was a plot point in the movie, masturbating with inconvient super powers, mmom, wet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeek_the_random/pseuds/zeek_the_random
Summary: The water was too warm and he had an itch to scratch
Series: Zeek Does MMoM 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726786





	Lukewarm

**Author's Note:**

> Once Posted I never look at these stories/chapters again. This is all just id fic that I post in case someone else might like it. I do not view hits or kudos and comments are disabled.
> 
> This is the third of the MMoM 2020 fics I have done. I don't know if I'll do all 31 days but I'll put up everyone I do in a series. I will not be adding them to the collection however since I personally dislike the control mods of collections can exert over fics in them. I mean I post and forget these things so I don't like anyone no matter how trustworthy having that kind of power over my id fics.
> 
> I was hesitant to post this one at first because their is no category for this Canadian tv movie staring Mark-Paul Gosselaar that was a mish mash of Fire Starter and The Terminator with alien abduction and hybrid cliche's and I wasn't sure I wanted my id fic for MMoM to be the first fic ever for it but then again who cares.

Lukewarm

He woke up feeling to the water in the tub being warmer than usual. Ever since he as a child he’d taken refuge in the tub to ensure there wasn’t a repeat of what happened to his mother he’d been especialy sensitive to anything that made it warmer. Anger, fear, anxiety, they all had the effect of heating his skin and if he wasn’t careful causing small fires but this particular emotino was the most frustrating of all.

The itch to touch himself through his wet boxers was strong but he resisted the last time he’d jerked off in the middle of the night he’d nearly set the nearby bath matt on fire. It was particularly frustrating because he was unsure if he’d ever have sex with another person since any time he got turned on things tended to combust.

Still he wasn’t going to get back to sleep without taking care of this itch after all he wouldn’t want a wet dream to burn down the house. He sat up in the tub and pulled the plug letting the warm water flow down the drain and thinking about the rather forward fan who had stuck her hand down his pants after the last game. “Come back to my place and I’ll show you how I play ball,” she’d said and he still cringed at how badly he’d handled getting away from her before something caught fire. However, as cringe inducing as the memory was it was still a vivid one of someone else’s hand on his cock.

He fastened the plug in the tub and turned the water on at it’s coldest setting. Feeling a jolt as it began to fill and rapidly lowered the temperature of his skin. Once there was enough water that he felt it was safe he turned off the tap and laid back down and pulled his cock from his clingy wet boxers and began to jerk thinking about her hand on him and nothing else. He pretended he was a normal guy who could take her up on her very forward offer. He would have gone back to her hotel room and done all the things he’d only got to experience through porn. He stroked himself faster ignoring the bitter tang that was always there about his condition. He could feel the water going from cold to lukewarm so he increased his pace not even able to even take it slow unless he was in a full size pool or lake. He climaxed then glad that the water only reached a lukewarm temperature. 

The End


End file.
